


Midnight Cravings

by QueenOfTheMerryMen



Series: Sunny Side Up verse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheMerryMen/pseuds/QueenOfTheMerryMen
Summary: Takes place in the Sunny Side verse. Robin wakes up to find an intruder in his kitchen.





	Midnight Cravings

It was almost 2am when Robin heard the sounds coming from his kitchen. He scrunched his eyes in confusion before sitting up in a panic.  
  
Robin had never been afraid of living alone. In fact, he’d yearned for it for many years. From childhood to college he’d lived with his family - his grandmother, cousin and sister- and dealt with all their habits and noises and the lack of privacy that came with them. By the time he was able to consider moving out on his own, he was already engaged. It was only after Marian died that he first lived alone. Most of the time he was comfortable with that arrangement, enjoying his privacy and solitude. However, there were times when he very alone.  
  
Like when he heard someone rifling around in his kitchen in the middle of the night.  
  
Praying it was just some wily animal that had slipped in through an open window, he grabbed a baseball bat from his closet and went to investigate. Storybrooke was a safe enough town but it wasn’t without its criminals. Though he doubted a baseball bat would be enough to fend one off, it was better than walking in unarmed. He hoped.  
  
The closer he got to the kitchen, the more certain he was that it was an actual person. It sounded like they were going through his cabinets and rifling around. Seemed like a strange place to look for valuables but what did he know?  
  
Turning the corner, fully prepared to fight off whoever was in his house, he was greeted with the most unexpected sight.  
  
“Regina?”  
  
On her hands and knees, searching through his pots and pans cabinet was his six-months pregnant girlfriend. Dressed in a light coat over her silver silk pajama set, she looked up at him, clearly irritated. “Where are your cheese puffs?”  
  
Jaw still dropped, he just stared at her. “What?”  
  
“Your cheese puffs?” she over-enunciated, in annoyance. “Where are they? I want them.” Huffing in disappointment, she sat back on her heels and rested a hand on her stomach. “Why do you have a bat?”  
  
“Are you serious?” He gaped at her. “It’s two in the morning! You broke in!”  
  
“I didn’t break in. You hid the key under your mat like a kindergartner,” she sniped. “Well, are you gonna help me up or just leave me down here?”  
  
Sighing, he dropped the bat on the kitchen table and helped her to feet, smirking when he noticed her pouting out of the corner of his eye. It was 26 weeks into Regina’s pregnancy and she’d finally reached a point where she felt physically impaired by their growing child. She didn’t need help with much - just standing to her feet every once in a while - but it was enough for her to be frustrated every time she had to ask.  
  
“I want cheese puffs,” she whined.  
  
“Well, I am sorry to inform you that I ran out of cheese puffs two days ago,” he said. “I thought you bought two bags on Monday.”  
  
A blush rose in her cheeks as she dropped her gaze to the floor. “I ate those,” she mumbled.  
  
“Already?”  
  
“Yes Robin! I ate them already, okay! I’m sorry that’s so unbelievable to you but it happened!” she yelled, losing her temper.  
  
Robin flinched, her outburst shaking off the last of his exhaustion. Fully awake, he took a good look at his girlfriend - hair still messy from sleep, stacked with emotion and breathing like a feral dog - and he knew going back to sleep was an unlikely possibility. “Alright, it’s okay.”  
  
“It’s really not,” she cried, her voice breaking. “I hate this. I hate that I am shoveling two bags of junk food a day into my mouth. I hate that I’m digging through your kitchen cabinets like a racoon looking for more. I hate this!”  
  
“I know,” he said, moving to rub her shoulders and help calm her down. It wasn’t the first time he’d caught her in a mood swing. She’d had more than her fair share over the past few months and he quickly figured out that it was best to just let them run their course.  
  
“Have a seat,” he said guiding her to the kitchen table.  
  
“I am sick of acting like this,” she complained. “I’m tired of getting worked up and being unreasonable out of nowhere.”  
  
“It’s not out of nowhere,” he replied, looking for his shoes. “You’re five months pregnant.”  
  
“I know that. It’s kind of hard to forget,” she grumbled, gesturing toward her belly. “My back hurts all the time. I can barely stand up on my own and my taste buds have turned against me. It feels like my body isn’t even mine anymore.”  
  
“Well give it a few months and I’m sure you’ll get it back,” he said, pulling on his jacket. “Are my keys in that dish on the table?”  
  
“Yeah.” She narrowed her eyes at him, realizing that he’d put on his shoes and jacket on over his pajamas. “Where are you going?”  
  
“To the 24 hour Walmart, two towns over so I can get you your cheese puffs,” he sighed, holding out his hand. “Keys please.”  
  
With a frown, she deflated in her chair. “Robin… you don’t have to do that.”  
  
“Yes, I do,” he insisted. Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands in his. “Regina… you are dealing with back aches and nausea and swirling emotions. And you’re putting up with all of it just so we can have this baby… at my request. It is not too much for me to get out of bed in the middle of the night so you can have your junk food. Now will you please hand me my keys?”  
  
Offering him a small smile, she drops the keys into his hand. “Thank you.”  
  
Standing, he gives her a kiss on the cheek. “You know where my bed is. Please be asleep when I get back.”  
  
It was 2:15 in the morning when Robin left for the grocery store. He yawned as he got the behind the wheel and yearned for his warm, comforting bed all the way to the store.  
  
Standing under the fluorescent lights of Walmart with four bags of cheese puffs under his arm, he counted the days until Regina’s pregnancy was over.  
  
Only fourteen weeks to go.    
  



End file.
